Love's Twisted Insanity
by Swiftaryazimagi
Summary: Taro Yamada was your typical ordinary highschool student. Beloved and liked by all. But... Is he really what we thought we know? Warnings: Blood and Gore! Dark Senpai!
1. Prologue

SAI: Hey everyone! I just started to play this insane game that is too cool and got inspired to create this fic! Hehehe. This is my first try in writing a Yandere fic. So, no flames please!

Warning: Dark Senpai coming up! Blood and Gore! Hey! It's Yandere Simulator so there's bound to be blood and gore. Mispelled words and grammar mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.

Disclaimer: Yandere Simulator belongs to YandereDev. I'm just a writer who wants to write my own perspective on the characters hehe. OC's are mine.

 _Prologue_

There was a girl name Ayano that nicknamed herself as Yandere-chan. The reason? Simply, because for the first time she felt alive. Not like the cold and hollow empty soul she was once. Being alive, got her to feel a thrill, a longing, and a heart burning craving.

And it all started when she bumped into an upperclassman of hers. Taro Yamada as info-chan had reported to her. She was enamored with everything that he was from the apple he eats, the pencil he chews, the gum that he spits, even from the boxer he wears. For our lovable and deadly Yandere-chan he was perfect.

...

….

…

 _But is Taro or Senpai really what we thought he is?_

Taro Yamada was an anomaly, first and foremost for a guy with black hair and equally black eyes he looked plain. Yet the question is that, why is it there are still so many who admire him. Well, the answer to that would be, Taro Yamada wasn't your regular high-school boy. In fact when he was just a first year in Akademi high he was notorious for being one of the meanest freshman who ever enrolled. Taro's style wasn't always clean back then. With a spiky hair and piercing on his ears he was a total bad ass. The girls back then loved him and the delinquents in the school worship the ground he walks on. Taro was in it all for the thrill, the torture he can administer, and the fear he would see when he saw his victims. It got worse when he - like a certain person we knew- fell for an upperclassman, her name was Aya Nadeshiko. A student from class 3-1 and she was had long black hair and blackish grey eyes, a heart shape faced and natural pink lips, Aya was known for intelligence, beauty and kindness. She is known by everyone as Angel-chan for they all see her as the kindest person ever. And for Taro who was rebellious at that time, Angel-chan was an addiction he wanted to have and no one else should have.

Then came, the stalking. He stalked her endlessly and even her boyfriend at that time was sent to the hospital in a coma as Taro and his peers made quick work of that unfortunate person. Taro made himself the center of Aya's world until Aya herself couldn't handle it anymore.

" _What the hell is wrong with you?! Get away from me!"_ was the words Aya shouted at him. So it is now surprise that those very same words was what he used to a kouhai who would accidentally or intentionally bump into him. That phrase alone, shook him. Coupled with Aya's moving to another town and leaving his presence once and for all. Taro's world became bleak and dull.

A year past and Taro changed his appearance, cut all ties with the delinquents yet some of them still wants him to return to his roguish ways. And settled for being known as the boy who reads at the center of the fucking fountain! He was the only one who sat there. True he could feel the gazes of the groups of girls and boys at his sides, but he ignored it. And he knew for a fact that those gazes were not innocent or inquiring because they knew what he was once, they were afraid he would just _snap_.

Did you really think, that the Student Council was close to him because he's your typical kind person?

Haven't you wondered why he's always sitting on the edge of the fountain all by himself?

Why doesn't he have anyone of the boys he could talk to?

Why doesn't he socialize?

Why is that the book he's reading has no title? For it isn't just your ordinary book.

Why is that in his class, his chair was situated at the very back near the window? For Senpai never really cared about class, he only reads a book in his lap to never arouse any suspicion on him. After all, he has been suspicious enough in his younger years.

And the question: Why is it that when our Yandere-chan would get close to him. His words are "Are you…. okay?" Because dear readers, Taro Yamada knew that look glinting in Ayano's eyes. It was the very same look that he had given once to a certain senpai of his back then as well. This phrase he use was mocking and he continues to say it. And it wasn't because he cared or he was crept out. It was because he was challenging our Yandere-chan by that simple phrase, it literally means.

…

…

….

" _Are you pretending just like me?_

With all this skeletons in Senpai's closet you probably are asking. Why does info-chan have no clue about it? Well, dearie info-chan's life has always revolved in Ayano for she is the daughter of Ryoba Aishi the bane of her existence, the reason why her father had to go away. Plus, it also helps that Taro's father is influential in his own way that got any records of his son's devious ways wiped out.

And now, dearest reader.

….

…..

….

 _Do you still think Senpai's perfect?_

SAI: Hate it or Love it?

Please read and review 😊


	2. Chapter One: His Intrigue

SAI: Here's an instant Chapter One!

Warning: Deaths, Dark Senpai so he's kinda OOC! Grammar mistakes, misspelled words. Blood and Gore! Major Rival bashing!

Disclaimer: Credits of Yandere Simulator goes to YandereDev. I just own the OCs 😊

:*:*:*:*:

 _Chapter One: His Intrigue_

Taro sighed for the umpteenth time. His ears were drumming painfully as Osana this orange haired with long fucking twin pig tails just had to shout so loud in his presence. Truth be told Osana was indeed someone he knew in childhood, but she was in no way could be his friend. Unless Osana suddenly had a penchant in stabbing or mutilating which he doubts.

"Are you listening? Baka!" Taro frowned he was really hating Osana's high pitched voice. It was downright annoying and grating his nerves.

"Yes, yes, Osana. I'm listening." He replied in a kind and submissive voice that had just come to him naturally, where in fact, all he wanted to do was strangle this girl in front of him.

Osana immediately blushed much to Taro's amusement. _"So easy."_ He thought and at the same time hated. Ever since he chose to walk the path of simplicity. His life was just _boring_. He missed those late nights with the delinquents ransacking, pillaging and conquering other gangster groups territory around town.

"Uhh. I can't belive you kept me waiting!" Osana scolded.

" _You didn't have to. You choose to wait for me. So, its your fault, you stupid bitch!"_ Taro wanted to lash out but keep it in since just a word of it. Osana would be heading straight towards his parents and cry like a simpering child. "Sorry, Osana." He stated with smile that got the screeching banshee to blush yet again!

Sighing again, he just couldn't help it. Almost all the time it seems all he does is sigh for he was stuck in this monotonous life. And his parents, continued to make sure he was stuck in this way, damn them!

"We'll we better get going now, baka!" Osana shrilled, resulting for Taro to roll his eyes at her, thankful that Osana could not see his aggravated expression.

While they were walking towards Akademi High. He glared darkly at Osana's back he was already thinking of different ways to shut her mouth _permanently_. But his train of thought was interrupted when he accidently bump into another idiot girl in his perception who just had to fucking ran into him.

Sighing once again, he closed his eyes for a moment to wither the impending anger that was slowly building up in irritation. Opening his eyes once again he turned his attention towards the girl and lend a helping hand to her. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, let me help you up." his deceptive kind voice ringed around the streets and he loathe this voice of his. It was an empty soul for him. It wasn't the sadistic and sinister voice he had used in his younger years.

He was irritated, for the girl who had bumped to her seemed to have no plan in accepting his help. Looking up, he wanted to see what the girl look like only to be shocked by the sheer intensity that was encased in the girl's lustrous onyx like eyes. It was the same look that he once had two years ago, when he sets his eyes on his _senpai_. Basing on the girl's uniform, she was also attending Akedemi High as well.

The girl looked down, blushing. Hesitantly, she took her hand and he helped her up. He was about to give her the usual. "Really, sorry about that. Want to head to school with us?" Thinking of course, that this girl's presence surely would be much more comfortable instead of Osana's company.

"Baka! Watch where you going! Look what you did!" Osana screeched, instantly gripping his arm and getting him away from the girl.

"Wait, Osana." He countered, wanting to know more of the girl. As he was basically being dragged away by Osana. He was astounded to see the dark look that graced the girl's face and what got him to hooked in the girl was that she reminded him of someone that he just can't grasp who.

:*:*:*:*:

Sitting on the edge of the fountain with the usual untitled book in his possession. Taro continued to read this gruesome story about a blue beard man killing his wives then taking another young wife. He was smiling mischievously on the part where said man was storing his decapitated victims in his basement and how Taro wanted to do the same. If only, he could do it all again. Feel the thrill but he just don't have the motivation anymore ever since the senpai he loves and left him heartbroken and made him just a former shell of who he was.

Reading his book, he was full aware of the suspicious gaze. The group of boy was sending to him especially those who are his classmates. One of which, was Riku Soma. Oh, he knew Riku had a crush on Kokona or the bitch with a huge breast. But sad to say, said bitch adored him.

"Is that Taro? _The_ Taro." He could hear their whispers, no matter how hard they tried to shush it. His hearing had long ago past the normal hearing. His hearing was more advanced and alert to anything, courtesy of all those unfortunate bastards who dared to ambush him because he was just as they thought "a measly little freshman."

Too bad for them but too good for Taro. Their judgement on him was their undoing.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Huh? I thought his parents planned to move away because of that _incident_ year ago?" Sota

"I thought so too. But they said, he was put to rehab and now he's a changed man."

"Changed man? I don't think so." The boys continued to gossip.

" _Idiots, if only you knew I can hear you perfectly."_ He thought darkly, hands clenching tightly on the book.

:*:*:*:*:

It was lunch time when Taro decided to walk around the campus grounds instead of taking his lunch at the fountain. Just as he was passing by the incinerator area. He saw the delinquents instantly on their feet and gave a bow to which he shook his head. Even now, that he had cut ties to them, it seems he past influence still ran deep. He could see in their eyes the longing of going back to their old way with him as their leader. Nodding to them he walked past and head back inside the school.

Coincidentally, his hearing picked up another gossiping male students as he was striding at the school's first floor hallway just near the storage room where a black chest was set in. Walking there he hid himself on the opposite wall to see and know what two male students are talking about.

"Did you see _her_?" a male student with tan skin and blonde hair asked excitedly to his red-haired friend.

"Yeah, she's such a babe!" the red haired countered with a smirk on his face.

"True. Why did we not notice back then?" the blonde asked.

"Well, she was skinny back then. And dude she's a first year, last year." The red haired chided.

"Yup. Now, she'd grown from that right?" the blonde asked again.

The red haired chuckled. "She certainly became a hot and like a blossomed flower, ready to for picking. What was her name again?"

Taro listened on, curious to who was these boys referring to. The blonde grinned to his red-haired friend. "Ayano Aishi from Class 2-1."

"Yes, that's the one. But you know, Ayano seems like a twin of Angel-chan." Hearing her name again had Taro's heart went into many somersaults. Finally! It was there still, the thrill, the feeling of being alive. And by hell, he will know who is this girl Ayano.

:*:*:*:*:

It was around 3:30, cleaning time when he was disturbed by Osana while he was busy scrubbing the fountain's edges. "There you are, baka!"

"What is it, Osana?" he asked, turning his usual kind demeanor to Osana.

"You better be at the Cheery Blossom Tree, come Friday!" she demanded.

"Why?" he asked but knew already what Osana was planning. The myth about the Confession Tree wasn't really a top secret in Akedemi High. And he was frustrated that Osana would be so stupid to believe in such myth.

"Because I say so, stop asking questions." Osana huffed and pouted, aggravating the hell out of him.

"Okay." He stated, submissive voice turned on. So, no one will think twice about his character. In truth, he was scheming of how to get rid of Osana before that wretched Friday comes. He wouldn't want to be tied to this tsundere wannabe girl in his whole life.

Osana suddenly told him of his day, and he wasn't interested on any of it. He sighed in relief when Osana said she had to go somewhere because of a certain "kouhai" that wanted her advice. As he watched her go, he continued on his cleaning task hoping he wouldn't have to interact with Osana for a mean time.

:*:*:*:*:

The bell rung, signaling that it was already a time for after school activities. And Taro settled himself once again at the fountain for his reading. He had no interests in the clubs save for the Occult but Oka Ruto being there was enough reason for him to avoid that club at all costs. Oka Ruto was his classmate way back and until now. What got him shivers was that Oka Ruto's fascination in all thing dark and bloody was overwhelming it wasn't like his that he did it for his love. Oka did it for she was fascinated by it. Oka was his first witness on his first kill named Ryuuga Sora and it was very hard for him to shut her up about it. So it is no wonder that he steers clear on anything connected to Oka Ruto but sad to say said girl had now a fascination with him as well.

"Hey, you're Ayano right?" Taro heard at it was near the vicinity of the clubs. Curiously, he heads there only to witness the male students he overheard talking about Ayano the girl they proclaimed to be the twin of _his_ Angel-chan.

What he saw was the typical, bully the hot girl to get into her pants. Taro would be lucky if he gets to see them raping and choking the girl for his amusement. But mostly, boys in this school would just settle for a quick lay.

Nearing the scene, his black eyes widened as he saw the girl pushed to the wall by males. Resulting for the girl's ponytailed black hair to be free of its confinements, which in turned cascaded on the girl's form. Black onyx eyes glaring, pink lips in a firm line. Taro was mesmerized that this girl looks every bit like Angel-chan the difference was that he saw such feral look in the girl's eyes.

"What's wrong? Too shy to talk?" the blonde asked, with a perverted smile, hands caressing Ayano -what the perverted males called to the girl- hair. An electric shock built up in Taro's form as he saw that scene and before he could stop himself, he intervened.

"What do you think you're doing?! Don't make me report you to the Faculty!" he said in a righteous voice that was so unlike him.

The males only took one look at him and fear became evident in their eyes as they saw his form. Quickly they were gone, leaving him alone with Ayano.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"….." Taro sweat dropped, this Ayano girl was too silent and she seems to be twiddling with her thumbs and refused to look at him. He could hear Ayano's fast heart beat and how it excited him.

" _Thank you."_ Taro had to strain his hearing just to hear Ayano's whispers. Ayano in his view was too meek and shy. Suddenly, Ayano faced his gaze straight on and Taro felt his breath hitched, Ayano literally looked like Angel-chan with her face and the hair now falling up to her waist.

"You're welcome." He voiced with a smile. Ayano quickly looked down, flustered and without warning ran away from him. Taro frowned not liking Ayano's sudden act.

For the first time a menacing smirk formed itself on Taro's face as he gaze at Ayano's running back with longing. This was the missing link, the thrill, the rush, the moment where his heart pumped like a galleon of ships. In that moment, Taro decided.

Ayano Aishi, the girl from Class 2-1 is…

 _His and only his…._

 _Anyone who say otherwise will be killed…_

 _She doesn't have a choice…_

:*:*:*:*:

It was 5:30 that he noticed the male students who was harassing Ayano back then. He was about to head home when he found himself following them towards the back of the school.

"Damn, that Yamada. Killed our fun." The blonde huffed in anger.

"Don't worry, we can always try tomorrow." The red-haired encouraged with a laugh.

"We will just have to get her alone."

Tora's whole body shook with anger, his vision suddenly turned red and his heart pumped like no tomorrow. His hand automatically took the cutter he had in his pocket because of their art class. In just a few seconds the males didn't know what came unto them.

"Gahhhhhh!" the red-haired watched with fear as his blonde haired friend was stabbed to the heart with a cutter and by Yamada at that. Blood splattered on Taro's clothes and his face morphed into a big fat smile as his eyes blacken, turning blissfully with blood on his face to the red-haired had Taro chuckling gleefully.

"You dare, touch what's mine." He voiced cold and deadly, oh, how he missed his old voice. Slowly he took agonizing steps filled with a murderous aura towards the red-haired who by now shook in fear.

"Stop, don't co-co-me- an -an- any clo—closer." The red haired stuttered, with his shaking knees he slipped and fell to the ground yet continued to back away dread in his voice.

"don-don't co-co-come an- an- any clo-clo-closer." Taro mimicked ending his phrase with a guffaw of crazed laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You just cracked me up. Do it _again._ " He demanded, his dark black eyes glinting with a sadistic light.

The red- haired shook his head, that got Taro to frown in distaste.

"No? You won't? You _killed my fun!_ " Taro shouted, pointing his bloody cutter towards the fearful red haired. Mocking the red-haired with his blonde friend's saying. " That's why I'm going to kill you!"

"Wait!" the red haired pleaded only to release and ear-splitting scream. As Taro plunged the cutter to the red haired's manhood. With just a slice on the red haired's neck he shut the good for nothing existence up.

Taro stared with happiness on his bloody work. Oh, how he wanted to capture it with his phone. Sad to say, his parents had a routine of browsing his phone much to his dismay. Kicking the bodies with fervor coupled with his insane laughter, Taro was elated beyond belief. As he simultaneously, carried the dead bodies on his shoulders he went inside the garden club, knowing the club's leaders and members had gone home.

With a grunt, he throws the bodies haphazardly on the patch of ground near the garden shed. Taking the shovel, he dug two graves and put the two bodies there. Unsatisfied with their whole forms and anger still in his eyes for they molested his _special kouhai._ He went into the shed unlocking the lock on the shed's using his paperclips on his pockets easily, he took the circular saw and head back to the idiot's bodies.

Chuckling, one by one and piece by piece. He decapitated their bodies blood pooling to the soil and making a big bang of blood to smother his uniform. He was laughing towards the process loving the way the saw cut through the bone, how the sound of blood spilling and chunks of flesh ripping. With his bloody cutter he made quick work of cutting out the heart of both his victims. With both heart in his hands he took immense joy in squishing it hard until both hearts popped because of the pressure.

Burying his victims mutilated and decapitated bodies had Taro finally felt satisfied with his work. As he packed all the items he used, he made quick work of locking the shed again and incinerating the bloody weapons. It was advantageous that there were only few people around the school. He went to the bathroom, bathe and changed to his gym uniform within a second, he had incinerated his uniform as well. Knowing at home he would have a spare. Next to do was cleaning the bloody prints and pools of blood and he had just done that.

As Taro put back the mop, bucket and bleach in the first floor's bathroom. Taro couldn't find the temptations to head back to the garden club and look with admiration two of his clean kills both hidden ten feet under the ground. Looking at the afternoon sky, that was turning dark Taro released the most loudest laugh out of his soul

" _I'm back! Akademi High!"_ Taro thought with glee. After a while Taro leave the Garden Club, looking back at its flowers and hedge arts. Taro had one thought ringing in his mind. _"I like the Garden Club. Maybe I should join."_ A sweet saccharine smile played on his lips as he thought of that.

:*:*:*:*:

It was night, when Taro went home. He had an inkling that someone was watching him but decided it wasn't worth his time. For the adrenaline of his latest kills was still pulsing within home.

"I'm home." He called out as he entered, in a few heartbeats he was hugged and bombarded by none other than Hanako Yamada, his younger sister.

"Onii-sama! Welcome home!" Hanako cheered, as she continued to hug his older brother.

Taro petted Hanako's hair. Prompting for Hanako to let go of him. "Onii-sama. Why are you in your gym clothes?" Hanako asked, frowning.

Taro scratched the back of his head. "Ah, hehe. I slipped at school resulting for my uniform to get ruined and muddy. Don't tell oka-san and otou- san okay?" he nervously chuckled.

"Of course, onii-sama." Hanako instantly agreed, liking her older brother's goofy smile. She even places a point finger on her mouth in a shush way. "It will be our secret, you tripped and got mud." Hanako pointed out giggling. "That's just like you onii-sama."

" _It's actually blood, Hanako"_ Taro wanted to say, but thought better of it, his sister was too innocent to know what he had done. "Where oka-san and otou-san?"

"They're going to be working late, so no worries for you. Onii-chan!" Hanako gleefully informed.

"Alright, I'll be going up to my room. You wait for me at the kitchen. I will prepare dinner for us." He informed Hanako

"Yay! Onii-sama's the best!" Hanako jumped in glee as she skipped towards the kitchen, knowing her older brother's cooking was delicious.

Inside his room, Taro shrug off his clothes and changed to his PJs. Suddenly he turned sharply right where his window was when his senses alerted of a presence. All he got was another house window and Taro knew as much that he did saw a woman's back for a moment but that might be just his imagination.

Dinner was done and exhausted, Taro head to bed. Waiting for sleep to claim him. As he waited for sleep to claim him. His thoughts went to Ayano's flustered face and when she ran away from him.

" _Your mine Ayano. No matter what I'll make you mine!"_ Taro thought possessively, in his whole existence finally he was who he was once, and it was because of Ayano. It was only in that second, he realized Osana had not gone home with him, Osana had always demanded they go home together but she was nowhere to be seen. Taro thank that he was free of her bitchy mood for once. Then his thoughts wayward to Ayano, Ayano back then had a feral glint in her eyes, the same look he had when he wanted to kill someone, it was such a beautiful sight on her face yet at the same time mysterious. What secrets would Ayano be keeping. He was deeply _intrigue_. With that in mind, he finally let sleep claim him.

Unbeknownst to him, the girl he was thinking of was in fact, watching him through her room window which was situated beside his very own room.

" _Senpai."_ Ayano whispered, longingly.

:*:*:*:*:

SAI: Hate it or Love it?

Please Read and Review.


End file.
